Conversation Master
by WINItune
Summary: SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick are having a conversation about the old and new episodes from the TV show. If one of them tells the longest conversation, is the winner. However, Cannon gives you a conversation. You'll just have to find out in here and who wins the conversation as the Conversation Master!


**Conversation Master**

* * *

SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick were sitting at the Krusty Krab as they were talking a conversation. SpongeBob said, "Hey, let's talk about at each other as the conversation master!"

Squidward seems bored then he ponders, "Nope, I don't think so." Patrick claps his hand while saying, "Yeah, SpongeBob do it!" SpongeBob nodded, "Okay, I'll start talking about Squidward. The person, who talks with long conversation, is the winner!" Squidward said in bored tone, "Whatever." SpongeBob starts.

* * *

Once there was a green squid name Squidward AKA Squiddyward who wants to show off to Squilliam that his better in waiter than the cash register, and tell us to be your slave just to impressed him, and wanna decorated your house just as soon your house exploded but found out you won and Squilliam fainted, and you been asking me to help you throw the rubbish and I made you a sculpture of you, and remember that you have stuck the tube of clarinet in your throat and we took it out for you, and Gary bite you thinking that you've been a zombie, and you fall in love with Squilvia making me to pretend that I'm a girl just to show you how to date, and you wanted to watch your favorite singer as I follow you, and you tell me to buy for you a lemonade until the line was full but found out the next lemonade was there and took it for you, and I made a sweater with my eyebrows but you feel itches until I made you another one which is made out of tears, and you tell the pie is actually a pie boom but you yelled at me until I yelled about Gary wasting the food, and you say I cry 42 times a day till I literally ask you to come to my house for a party if I win, and you ask Patrick how to be an adult until you wouldn't let me to stop Patrick, and I sing in front of the crowds making Patrick to cry in joy and, the beard ask me the direction to exit, running away, and you grow so big which we accidentally spray you with 'kelp grow', and you running to town chasing us a like a monster, and you help the town of people, and you had shrunk when we present you a huge clarinet, and you still chasing us but you are small like a little monster, and you stuck with us in the wishing well until you wish you wanna go far away from me, and you was hit by a bus that reads far, far away, and also stuck with us at my pineapple house during heavy storm, and you had been fed up playing with us until we become like a zombie when we're fighting the food, and you fix the toy which Patrick broke it, and you want the paper instead of your house and your property, and you fool me to wipe the ketchup during April Fool's Day until I practically prank you back, and you wanted the trophy from the dancing competition so bad but Patrick won with using his technique 'butt cramp', and I as the doctor while Patrick as the patient that we attend your musical performance, and you does a bubble techniques that I taught you, and you blow the bubble so big until the bubble went BLAST!

* * *

The moment he said 'BLAST', Patrick falls from the chair while Squidward stare in shock, "Oh, so you wanna challenge with me, huh?" He the crinkles his nose as he laughs, "Well, see about that." He then begins.

* * *

Talking about SpongeBob SquarePants AKA SpongeBob ScaryPants is way funny because you always been scared during the Halloween's prank and you fool everyone by cutting of your head only to see your brain, and you wore a round pants that I just pretend I don't know you at all in my life, and you stand on top of the pineapple house's roof yelling, 'I'm ugly and I'm proud' making to my surprises, and I laugh at your colorful Krabby Patties until you wanna sell for yourselves just to show us how it really works for the customers but eventually Mr. Krabs end up by the customers, and remember you ask me to take good care of Gary while you and Patrick went to jellyfishing but found out Gary was very sick, and you scared to inject him but I did, and you knock on my door thinking you had been a snail until you're the one who make me a snail, and we three of us singing until Patrick throw me a boot which make me to fall from it and you guys continues to sing, and you blow the whole sand using your reef blower just to suck or I don't know blow that stupid reef away, and you make my house to fall in the ground which I tell you guys to stay apart and be quiet, and I suffer from that useless talking seashell or that wishing seashell you had been mention it about until I couldn't eat all that delicious food that fall from the plane, and you guys mess around the high school as I was the professor Squilliam until you guys ruined everything, and you draw the round shape so perfectly which you the draw the face first then I was like what the heck that the little yellow sponge doing and you should start the circle first then draw a person face, and you built a sculpture causing me to say you're the worse artist and you run away into the garbage, I bring you back but you do even more worse, and yes you acting 'normal' is way perfect than your abnormal cuz you annoyed me so much, and you and Patrick were in my house while I gone to hospital and you fool the woman that you're Squidward, his Squidward and even Gary is Squidward, and also you two guys were fighting that you're break up as best friends but exploded my house like that, and I'm the fool one who go with you guys to camping eventually that stupid sea bear try to kill me for nothing, and you actually make me panic that I should I decorate the house to make it special and perfect to impressed Squilliam and that guy from the TV show, and even though I leave you guys just to shifted myself to Squilvillages, you guys makes me realized is way fun on Bikini Bottom, mostly, and you ruined everything of my Tiki dream but gotten idea just to hit you guys with swinging boat, and you brought your mystery the sea horse into the Krusty Krab's kitchen that literally make me cry but it's a bowl of onions, and you made a mini Squidward that goes crazy of me for copying of all my life and it get rid off but it doesn't and please don't talk about it, and we fought to see which of us is the best employee but the Krusty Krab went exploded because of our craziness, and you laughs so many time until I lied to you that if you laugh a lot you will lose your laugh box, and you move to town of Bikini Bottom just shifted at my garden area, and I can't believe you for all this life, you are the new employee of the Krusty krab that you go crazy for ME!

* * *

SpongeBob laughs as heard the last sentences, "Hahahaha, oh Squiddyward, I love the Krusty Krab!" Squidward scoffs off saying, "Whatever, and what about Patrick?" SpongeBob and Squidward stare at Patrick who eating his ice-creams. Patrick gulps the whole ice-creams and glance at them, "Yes, any problem?"

SpongeBob however sings, "I got one more problem with you boy." Squidward glare at SpongeBob as he chins he hand and onto the table. SpongeBob changes the lyrics, "I got duo more problems with you guys!" Patrick laughs, "Haha, okay what is it?"

Squidward shouted, "You want to talk about SpongeBob or 'Not' me?" Patrick rubs his face, saying, "Who's 'Not' me?" Squidward groans, "Whatever just tells." Patrick thinks a moment until he pointed at each other. SpongeBob smiles while Squidward doing his bored expression. Patrick suddenly jumps on the table and shouted, "I chose SPONGEBOB!"

Everyone at the Krusty Krab shouted, "SHHOOOO!" Patrick gets down of the table and laughs nervously. SpongeBob said, "That's great, Patrick!" Squidward groans, "Good thing he didn't talk about me." SpongeBob smiles, "Okay, go on." Patrick begins as he clear his throat. He took a deep breath and...

* * *

Once there was handsome guy name SpongeBob SquarePants AKA SpongeyBob SquarePants who had two nephews who's look alike him, and remember I stuck you at the wringer when I stick the glue called forever glue, and we go to glove world enjoy the fist O' pain ride and we lose our spines just wanna ride it again, and we become a spy buddies that you act like a James Bond and I hold a straw just to see you through, and unfortunely we ruined our plan cuz I used a butt laser but we won only to confuse we tear each other like clothes revealing to the other person, and you try to eat me in the cave using a bread when Sandy left us, and whenever I go, Gary follows me that's makes you jealous but eventually Gary wants my cookies which is in my pocket, and we tried to save the Glove World due is been boring and old but there's another Glove World which we stuck and couldn't get out due we had been lock, and I gave you a present of bubble gum on Best Friend's Day and you present me a robotic talking robot, and I really enjoy the candy land that you literally blast the bubble gum everywhere in your house area, and I become smart by changing the brain but I'm really happy for you cuz you said it doesn't matter I'm smart or not, and remember we play golf during the heavy storm, and you kick the ball out to Squidward's house, and we wrestle game to see who is the best fry cook although I'm not a fry cook but I joined Plankton's clan while you join Mr. Krabs's clan, and we break into Sandy's house just to have fun playing the snow but we felt cold so we took her furs and play like a Rodeo to beat the Dirty Dan, and you call me tubby because you wanna pretend that you're strong so that you could go in but you end up falling into the ice, and meet the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to have their autographs while you're ditched out from the school, and I come with you to your boating school's class until we practically tell a joke called 24 and 25, but I thought is a Spanish class which I leave 'Big Fat Meanie' behind making me into a dumbfounded, and I couldn't think more word oh and you admire Squiddyward so much that you ask me to keep a SECRET!

* * *

SpongeBob laughs his whole conversation even though is short but heard the last sentences, "Patrick!" Squidward woke up by his beauty sleep when he shouted, "Hey, I was just sl- hey his conversation finish?" SpongeBob chuckles nervously, "Haha, yeah." "Good, cuz I'm gonna go back to the old rusty area." SpongeBob was confuses, "Old rusty area? Don't you mean, cashier?" Squidward scoffs off, "What's the difference?" But before he goes, Cannon jumps on the table to their shock, "Wait ya'll! I have a conversation master here!"

Patrick claps his hands, "Oh, looks like SpongeBob the second gonna tell too!" Cannon uneasily said, "Yeah? But let me start talking about all of you!" The three gasp, "Really?" said SpongeBob. Cannon nodded and he starts the conversation.

* * *

Once there was ME who is greater then any other else here and that's the name SpongeKen SquarePants AKA Cannon StuntPants, who love been called the Dare-Devil sponge, and my uncle SpongeBob wouldn't let me have fun with my stunts and he took my skateboard for the third time, and my little bro love to annoy me just as much as SpongeBob and Patrick who is SpongeBob's best friends, who is thinking I'm SpongeBob but I do have green eyes, and yeah Squiddyward well I don't think I can tell much about him and I really love, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts, stunts...

* * *

All of the sudden, Squidward distracted his conversation; "Will you get to the point already?" Cannon clear his throat, "Like I was saying, I know you were tired to read the word, 'stunts' but don't you realize that one of the word I had changed it from there?"

He then continues, "You so great, that you go and check back which is the word had change. Actually there are no word are changes!" He then falls on the ground; laughing hard making the others to stare at him, "His not even talking about us." said Patrick.

SpongeBob groans, "Yeah and I'm gonna take that 4th skateboard now." Cannon stops laughing and woke up crossing his arms, "Seriously!?" Ben came in nowhere and pulls him away, sighing, "Brother that is not a conversation master is a conversation prank!" Cannon groans.

The rest look at them goes as they were back in their conversation. "So..." SpongeBob begins, "Wanna continue our conversation?" Patrick was about to say until Squidward close his mouth, "No, the conversation is way too long to tell you guys." He then scoffs off while SpongeBob ponders, "But he wins." He tells to Patrick who eats another ice-cream.

* * *

**The End?**


End file.
